


The Circle

by awanderingmuse



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battles between the Light and Dark are a circle in itself. There is no beginning, there is no end. There are only repetitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Dark is Rising Sequence. All familiar characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Susan Cooper. This story is not for profit, it is for fun.  
> Originally posted on FF.net and Livejournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/9683.html)

The man standing on the slopes of the mountain was disquieting to say the least. He had long, dark, shaggy hair, and aristocratic features. Olive skin that clearly did not see enough sun and dark eyes that seemed to deny the Light. He lurked in the shade of a tree, careful to not move or make a sound least he alert those below to his presence. Not that they would or even could sense him, unobservant as they were.

He expected better from his half-brother who was watching the other three with amusement. Did the pale albino teen not realize that there was a threat? Where was his strength? Where were his senses? Did he not know that he needed to warn his Old One that there was a threat? Tell the beautiful girl and her younger brother that they needed to flee? Did he not know that laughing with unabashed emotion was something that a king, a Pendragon, should never do?

Mordred shook his head in disgust. Soon they would learn the significance of letting their guard go lax. Learn what a mistake that was. Soon the Light would learn how much of a failure their Watchman was. Soon the world would be forced to bow to him. Those on the slopes below would help him usher in a new era for humanities heart and soul, especially the girl. It did not really matter if she was willing to assist or not.

He laughed quietly and the dog that sat at his dear half-brothers feet looked up and barked a sharp warning. The Old One spun around and searched the hillside for the threat, but he never saw him. Mordred had vanished into the shadows, as he disappeared a laugh rang out for real, cold and cruel.

They would all pay. His brother, the Pendragon, would give his birthright to the rightful heir. The girl would bring about the destruction of everything. Her brother would show him the way. But, the Old One, he would pay with his heart and soul, and through him the arrogant Light would fall forever.

In the valley below the Old One turned to his Prince. "Did you hear that?" he asked, truly worried.

"It was like someone was laughing," Jane said shivering, “They did not sound very nice either.” She wrapped her arms around herself, as if suddenly cold.

Barney shifted closer to Jane, silent for once. Watching and listening to Will and Bran carefully. Will gave Jane's shoulder a comforting squeeze and then turned to Bran, his prince, with questioning eyes.

"I'm not worried about what I heard." the albino Welshman said at last. Trying for a tone of nonchalance that he just couldn’t manage with what he had just occurred. "I am much more worried about what I saw."

Will raised an eyebrow at his cryptic comment. Jane asked him what it was that he saw, looking upset. She put an arm around Barney as if to protect him. For once he didn’t try to stop her.

"A man." Bran answered, staring at the spot Mordred had stood, obviously troubled. He was silent, brooding over what he had seen for so long that Will began to wonder if he had somehow been enchanted.

“A man?” Barney prompted pushing Bran to finish his thought.

"A man with the same build and look as me. He even has the same facial features."

He broke off shooting Will a pleading look, beseeching the Old One to say that such a thing was not possible. That after so many hundred years he was the only member of his family to endure. Even as the young prince knew it was not true, that his father had endured until a few years ago when he left with the rest of the warriors for the Light, he wished it with all his being.

He also knew his wish could not be true when the only response he got from Will was a deepened furrow between his brows and a nod encouraging him to continue speaking. "He looked the same as me, but entirely different." Bran continued warily, causing Jane to chew worriedly at her bottom lip “Where I am shockingly light, white skin, white hair, yellow eyes; this man was disturbingly dark, sickly olive skin, dark shaggy hair, and I think, unspeakably dark, hateful eyes."

Will sighed a deep, tired, resigned sound and looked to the place Bran had been staring as if he too might catch a glimpse of the man who had been standing on the mountain, under the tree.

Jane who had decided that she disliked her boys brooding over something and leaving her out demanded, "Bran, Will, what's wrong?"

Will turned to Bran and said darkly, “You know we’ll have to fight him. It will be another war, all over again.”

“Fight who?” The girl demanded, grabbing Will’s wrist in an attempt to make him pay attention to her.

“Is this about the Dark?” Barney echoed his sister.

Bran sent Will a meaningful look and he muttered a name he never wanted to belong to an actual person. "Mordred."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snapshot of sorts that I wrote one morning as a 750 word writing exercise. (I adore 750 words.) I decided that I liked it and changed it up a bit so it could stand on it's own instead of sliding in nicely to a much larger story my minds been chewing on. Simon's not in here because of the larger story that this fits in with, hopefully. So, just assume that he's off doing other things that Simon could/would do, yeah. As far as ages go, I think they're somewhere in their upper teens. I tried to make this not shippy, because I don't know, yet. Thanks for reading!


End file.
